


Forever With You

by LuhanismyKing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Concerts, Established Relationship, Fluff, I suck at tagging, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot, Post EXO Lu Han, Short One Shot, XiuHan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuhanismyKing/pseuds/LuhanismyKing
Summary: Lu Han surprises Xiumin with a marriage proposal at an EXO concert. Will he say yes?





	Forever With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Just a note, this is set after EXO and their relationship is public and is well supported by fans! I hope you all enjoy this!

“ENCORE! ENCORE!” The crowd roared as EXO finished their last stage of the night. Xiumin laughed and whipped the sweat off of his face, small pants coming out of his mouth. He took a sip of water and looked towards Suho who was trying and failing to hide a smirk.  


Suho spread his arms in an attempt to quiet the crowd. In the matter of seconds, the crowd fell into silence. He raised his microphone to his lips, “I know you are hoping for more songs, but everyone, I have a big surprise for you all!” The crowd roared at this. “Would you like a surprise, EXO-Ls?” Another loud shout erupted from the crowd.  


Confused and uneasy, Xiumin’s gaze flickered to his fellow members, trying to gage whether they also had no idea about said surprise. Everyone avoided his questioning eyes and shared smirks with each other. Xiumin frowned at this and zoned his sights on Suho who was still hyping the crowd up.  


After a few long, agonizing minutes, Suho silenced the crowd and Xiumin released the breath of air he was holding. “This surprise is for a member of EXO. A member who all of us believe deserves the world. He is someone we are all going to miss greatly, seeing as he has to enlist soon. Who do you guys think it is?”  


The crowd yelled back, “Xiumin!” Said man’s eyes widened like saucers as his members pushed him to the center of the stage.  


“That is correct! Our dear Xiumin hyung!” Baekhyun tacked on, giving the fans a wide grin. “Someone recently approached us, hyung, and asked us to help him and we obviously agreed. So, please, just sit back and relax.” Kai brought out a chair and pushed Xiumin onto it and ushered the rest of EXO to the side of the stage.  


Xiumin heard a song start and his breath hitched. His favorite song by his favorite person was playing. When he heard Lu Han start singing, his eyes flitted around the stage looking for his lover. When he set his sight on the man, his breath hitched.  


In that moment, all he saw was Lu Han, he pushed the sound of the crowds screaming out of his mind, and focused on the love of his life. Lu Han with his beautiful doe like eyes and his puffy lilac hair, he looked ethereal and Xiumin couldn’t get enough. Lu Han walked towards him, never breaking eye contact, softly singing the lyrics to Medals.  


Tears started to form in Xiumin’s eyes, and in that moment, he was certain he had never been more in love with someone than he was looking at Lu Han.  


When the song ended, Lu Han knelt in front of him on one knee and pulled out a box. He opened the box and the ring that was inside made Xiumin gasp. It was a simple silver band with the word, “forever and always,” engraved in italics. Lu Han smiled as he saw the tears of happiness burst from his love and picked up his microphone.  


“Kim Minseok, from the moment I first met you, I knew you were the one for me. You reminded me of a baozi and ever since I noticed that, bao zi became my favorite food. I can’t remember the exact moment that I fell in love you, but I do know that since I’ve started, it’s never gone away, and it never will. I love you Kim Minseok and I know we’ve had our ups and downs, but I can’t imagine my life without you. I love you to infinity and beyond, and it would mean the world to me if I were able to have you by my side through it all. 

So, will you Kim Minseok, make me the happiest man alive and marry me?”  


The crowd’s screams blared, but it didn’t faze Xiumin in the slightest as he responded, “Yes! I love you, I love you, I love you!” and jumped up from his seat to hug Lu Han.  


Lu Han laughed and hugged him back, before sliding the ring onto his love’s finger. “I can’t wait to spend eternity with you, my love.”  


Xiumin’s smile grew even wider, which he didn’t think was possible and leaned forward to connect his lips with Lu Han’s.  


When their lips touched, they both felt like fireworks were exploding in their chests. They both poured all of their love into that kiss and by the time they pulled away they were both out of breath, panting.  


The rest of EXO joined them on stage soon after and gave them both a congratulatory hug.  


Suho grabbed hold of a microphone and addressed the crowd, but Xiumin heard none of it, he was too preoccupied staring at his fiancé.  


Breathlessly, he asked, “What happens now?”  


“Now? We live out the rest of our lives side by side.”


End file.
